


Salt Lick

by japastiel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Office Blow Jobs, PWP, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, free form, senseless porn, sin in space, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under Kylo’s control Hux has never felt more free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Lick

Kylo walks into the small control room where Hux is transferring files between the main computer and his handheld pad without a sound. Hux briefly looks at him, only acknowledging the noncommittal hum Kylo makes to indicate that he definitely wants something with a minute downturn of his lips. Ren can go through regular channels if he needs anything official. Their recurring nighttime affair won’t get him any special favours and he’s gravely mistaken if he has assumed he would get preferred treatment. Hux quirks his eyebrow when Ren removes his mask after setting the highest level of security protocol on the door. Kylo unfastens his belt and drops the outermost layer of his ensemble, letting the black fabric puddle to the floor in a careless heap. When Hux finally meets his gaze, Ren’s eyes are so unnervingly intense Hux can’t help but feel a shiver of lust run up his own spine. If looks could kill, Hux would be a goner in seconds.

Hux sets his datapad down onto the console and before he can ask what Ren could possibly want this early in the morning, Kylo’s mouth is latched over his with bruising force. He can taste the faint swell of copper bloom across his tongue as their teeth knock together jarring Hux backwards and almost off balance. He jerks back to distance himself only to find Kylo’s gloved hands firm at the back of his neck holding him firmly in place. Hux opens his mouth and submits, a quickie in an otherwise public room at oh four fifteen is fine. Something like this would have been previously unthinkable but Ren has gotten under his skin and twisted his perceptions of acceptable on-duty behavior. Hux reaches down between them and makes quick work of pulling Kylo’s cock from his trousers giving him one long stroke before Ren shoves him down hard to his knees.

Without any warning, Ren grabs his lower jaw with enough force to bruise, encouraging his mouth to fall open. Hux looks up through his long lashes as Ren sweeps his thumb across Hux’s slick, perfectly fuckable lips, parting his lips further. Hux flicks the tip of his tongue over the end of Ren’s thumb and drinks in the nervous way Kylo grinds his jaw as he grabs the base of his cock and slides hot and heavy and already leaking forward across Hux’s tongue. Hux nearly gags as the tip of Kylo’s cock grazes the back of his throat before he can prepare himself. Kylo lets out a low whine and bites his lower lip as he slowly pulls back through the heated suction of Hux’s drawn lips.

Hux laps at the head of his cock swirling his tongue in filthy lazy circles before Kylo slams forward, nearly choking him again. Hux can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and spilling down his cheeks with every ragged thrust. He bobs his head back and lifts his hands to slow Kylo’s hips and finds his hands frozen at his side, unable to move. His cock stirs at the static prickle of the Force hold and the edges of his eyes crinkle in a challenging smile at the obligatory submission. Under Kylo’s control Hux has never felt more free. They’ve done this before, Kylo holding Hux without touching him, watching him bask in the warmth of being subjected to every single one of Kylo’s whims until he comes without a solid hand on him.

Ren tangles his fingers into Hux’s perfectly ordered hair, dragging the longest bits into his face as he fucks his mouth brutally. The tip of Kylo’s cock hits the back of his throat again, sure to leave bruises behind that will serve as a reminder with every swallow. Shiny tendrils of saliva drip to the floor from the corners of Hux’s mouth as he bobs his head forward, meeting Kylo’s thrusts which crush the tip of his nose into the soft skin of his groin.

Hux laps at the thick ridge on the underside of Kylo’s cock trying to give an indication of his enjoyment of being used so thoroughly-- not that it’s necessary, Hux knows his mind is an open book to Kylo. A man impossible to keep a secret from would be dangerous if Hux had any secrets worth keeping.

Hux lets out a low wanton groan and immediately regrets that they are in a room unfortunately attached to the command bridge, easily the busiest room full of their direct subordinates. No one can enter-- but that isn’t going to stop them from listening in. Kylo’s thrusts get shallow and with only a short gasp as a warning, Hux’s mouth is filled with a flood of white hot salt. He can feel the quake of Kylo’s orgasm resonate through the room in the form of faint static electricity as his cock twitches and he spills over with one final jerk. Hux pulls off Ren’s cock with a slick pop and realizes that Ren has lost his hold over him when he moves his hands freely up Kylo’s shaking thighs.

Hux stands and rubs his wrists even though he knows he won’t find fingerprints or bruises of any sort. He rolls his tongue through the viscous liquid in his mouth and instead of swallowing like he usually does-- like Kylo expects, he leans back and spits the entire mouthful of cum right back into Ren’s face. Hux smirks with the air of triumph watching the thick globs slide down Kylo’s openly shocked face, across his lips and splash in small droplets onto the floor next to the puddles of saliva. Hux has never seen Kylo speechless before and savors the blossoming offence slowly sinking into every pore of his angular face.

Hux chews the edge of his lower lip before reaching down and tucking Kylo’s softening cock back into his trousers and leaning in, snugging his nose behind his ear, nuzzling affectionately into Kylo’s damp hair. He can feel the agitated crackle dissipating as he molds them together, tucking long strands of ravenblack hair between his fingers. Hux flicks his tongue out into the divot behind his ear and hums in appreciation of the rich flavour of musky slick sweat. He licks and nips across the base of Kylo’s jaw before dragging his tongue up Ren’s heated flesh into the thinning streams of cum. He pulls his tongue back between his teeth and audibly swallows for Kylo’s benefit before licking hot and hard up the filthy side of Kylo’s face.

Hux curls the edges of his mouth in a rare smirk as he finally swallows, having lapped up the majority of the mess. Hux can feel Kylo’s ragged breaths evening out as he licks and kisses at the corner of Kylo’s lips. He presses their mouths together, too soft for the sort of relationship they have and lack of affection between them but he savors the way Kylo’s mouth shivers against his when he pulls away. He scoops up one final bead of cum from the underside of Kylo’s chin and sucks it from his finger before rearranging his hair, gathering his datapad and exiting the room without a word or backwards glance.

**Author's Note:**

> salt lick (n)  
> a place where animals can go to lick essential nutrients from a deposit of salts and other minerals; blocks of salt that farmers place in pastures for livestock to lick, supplementing their diet with necessary nourishment.


End file.
